The devils deal
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: A deal broken by friendship. A heart taken in payment. A life made without a heart. Rated M for blood, deals with the devil, swearing. Discontinued.


Chapter one: a friend made. A contract broken.

A/N: YES you can kill me! Sorry but my brain is in story overdrive this time! And I mean it!

So now is the time to stop my ranting.

Enjoy this new story but don't be sarcastic in the review. And I'm telling all of you now, one: the characters from Naruto are gonna be OOC while Masashi Kishimoto owns them. And two: the characters are in the normal world in highschool.

And the lyrics are from Sweet Sacrifice by Evanessence, Forgotten by Linkin Park, Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine and Move by Thousand Foot Krutch. Also A Demons Fate by Within Temptation.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**"It's true, we're all a little insane.**

**But it's so clear,**

**Now that I'm unchained." **I sang walking to school with my Ipod in hand and earphones in my ears. My bag is slung over my shoulder lazily. My name is Alexandra Espionage. Formally known by others as Alex or the bitch from hell. Why you ask? Because I beat up anyone who looks at me funny.

**"Fear is only in our minds,**

**Taking over all the time.**

**Fear is only in our minds**

**but it's taking over all the time." **I stopped for a moment to look at a group of boys walking towards the school I'm about to enter. Yes I'm a new student, but bo one knows that.

**"You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**You know you live to break me.**

**Don't deny sweet sacrifice." **I continued walking but singing softly and keeping an eye on the group of nine guys. I could only see that their clothes spelled trouble. 'Black jeans and ugly as hell red shirts. What a fucking joke.' I scoffed and surveyed my own choice of attire. Baggy army pants, steel toed army boots, belt with silver skull buckle, black tank top that just comes over my belly, black leather gloves, steel bracelets around my left arm (thirty of them to hide something important) and my waist length black hair with purple highlights in a high pony and long bangs hanging over my face. What is wrong with that? I think it looks cool. "Those guys have no sense of badass fashion." I stated continuing my long walk to school.

I get closer to the group and hear that they are talking about perverted things. My face cringes in disgust.

"Did you guys see that girl yesterday in the office, un?" A guy with blond hair asks the others.

Then a guy with slicked back silver hair answered."Man she was fucking hot!" He sounded like a fucking idiot. "Have you seen those fucking breasts!"

The blue guy responded to that."Plump and juicy!" He said with a pointed-tooth grin.

I decided that right about then was that they were talking about me. ME! The girl with the big boobs who is going to ThEIR school! "Oh fuck this shit." I step infront of them with scowl, crossing my arms over THE big breasts.

"Hey its her, un!" The guy with blond hair shouts.

I ignore him and turn to look at everyone, taking in their features. "You better stay the fuck away from me. Perverted fucking assholes. Good fucking day." I say in a deadly tone narrowing my eyes at them. I put my headphones back in and continue with my trip to the new school. **"From the top to the bottom**

**Bottom to top I stop**

**At the core I****'****ve forgotten**

**In the middle of my thoughts**

**Taken far from my safety**

**The picture is there**

**The memory won****'****t escape me**

**But why should I care." **And that's when the guys start to talk back to me.

"Oi bitch! Wait for us!" The guy with silver hair shouts at me. In response I completely ignore them all. The blue guy, the one with blond hair, the one with silver hair and the one with orange hair run up to stand on either side of me.

**What the fuck do they want?** I mentally scowl keeping my line of sight ahead of me.

The guy with orange hair looks me up and down. My reaction to this is swinging my fist and it connects with his pierced face.

"Did I fucking say you could fucking look at me?" I hiss at him as he stands from the ground.

He scowls at me. "Do you know who you're talking to?" He asks with a menacing tone.

"I see that my fist made a wonderfull bruise on your ugly face." I say with a evil smirk. "Oh and does it fucking look like I fucking care? No one dares to fucking look at me like that." I spit at him plugging out my earphones and crossing my arms over my chest just as my most favourite song plays. Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine.

**"Am I going insane?**

**My blood is boiling inside of my veins**

**An evil feeling attacks**

**My body's shaking, there's no turning back**

**Don't take your eyes off the trigger**

**I'm not to blame if your world turns to black**

**As your eyes start to blister**

**There's just no hope for our final embrace**

**So here we are...**

**I'm in your head...**

**I'm in your heart!" **The guy with orange hair stares at me and I smirk at him. "Got anything to say? Or are you fucking scared?" I ask returning to my walk to school. I hear a few whistles behind me but ignore them as I plug in my earphones and put them in my ears to listen to the rest of the song.

A hand suddenly grabs my elbow and my first instinct is to spin around and slam my fist into the side of the guys head. That doesn't work as the guy grabs ahold of my wrist. I snarl as I get a look at his ugly face. Blue and a shitty excuse for a fucking grin.

"You got spirit girl." He says with a very deep voice, and his face reminds me of a shark.

I rip both my arms away from him and hiss. "I don't fucking care. Don't ever fucking touch me." My voice is low and deadly as I glare at all of them. They start to form a circle around me.

The guy with orange hair smirks at my situation. "Tell us your name." He says with a very annoying voice. I laugh at him.

"Like that's ever going to fucking happen. I don't just give out my fucking name to assholes." I say crossing my arms and putting my weight on one leg. The blond smirks at me, along with the silver haired guy. I just glare at the guy with orange hair. He looks smug, and that just annoys the crap out of me.

"You don't know who you're talking to." He says with a smirk, I just want to pummel his face in for looking at me.

**Like I fucking give a flyingfuck who you are, ugly.** My attention suddenly snaps to the song playing on my Ipod. Move by Thousand Foot Krutch.

**"Look, listen to my voice**

**If you're making the choice**

**Tell me all the girls and the boys**

**Either scream or rejoice**

**Let's make that noise**

**Either move or we will all be destroyed."**

I grin at their misfortune. "You don't know who you're fucking talking to." I say throwing my bag in the air and jump high. When I land I'm on the other side of the group. **"Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**Move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it."**

"What the fuck?! Whered she go?!" The guy with silver hair shouted looking around wildly along with the others.

I grin and catch my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking away. "Try again next time." I say looking to the front and see that I'm nearing the school. **Oh good. Now I can lose those assholes.** I think picking up the pace. **Whoever they are, they are messing with the wrong fucking chick.** I snort at the idea of them being a gang, then walk into the front gates of the school. I know for a fucking fact that they are not going to leave me the fuck alone. Why do I say that? Because they are guys, what else do I need to fucking say.

Just as I enter the front door to the three-story building, I find myself being shoved to the side by ugly students. Quite fucking nice hey?

"Are you alright?" A guy with some fucking weird looking hair asks infront of me. Then I notice that his hair is white and that he looks like something a dog shat out.

"I don't fucking want your fucking help. Now move it you fucking pervert." I snarl out pushing my way past him. Good thing that fucking bell went, because I won't deal with assholes this early in the fucking morning. I take out my timetable I was handed yesterday and see where I am first period. Room 457: English with Iruka. "Oh this should be a fucking great day." I say with much fucking sarcasm as I make my way to the class. Whithout even knocking I enter.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Iruka, its nice to meet you." I nearly throw up because of the word nice, but keep it down and walk into the classroom to stand next to his desk.

"Yeah, and I don't fucking care." I say in my most careless voice, then I turn to survey the class. I spot the nine guys from earlier and smirk at them. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't fucking touch me and we'll be just fucking fine." The whole class averts their eyes from looking at me except for those nine guys. **Oh just fucking wait. I'll get all of you.** I turn back to the teacher. "My fucking seat." I say with a blank face.

Oh good I scared the teacher. "P-P-Pein raise your hand." The teacher says. I turn my head and smirk. Orange head that I punched earlier.

"I'm going to fucking enjoy this." I say walking casually to the empty place next to him. I sit down and do what I always do in a class. Put my feet on the table, lean back in the chair and put on my music.

"Hey you never even told us your name." The blue guy said turning around in his seat to look at me. I raised my brow.

"Oh and why should I fucking give you my name?" I ask pulling out my earphones and putting my music on pause. "So you can use it to get information about me from the office? I don't fucking think so." By the shocked look on his face, I know that I'm fucking right.

"And what if we told you our names?" Pein said taking Ipod out of my pocket. What happened next was a fucking blur. When I stood stil I was holding Pein by the throat with my left hand and my right hand was painfully twisting his cock.

"Listen to me fucking nicely." I said letting go of his cock and plucking my Ipod out of his hand. "Don't touch my things." My tone was low and deadly. I narrowed my eyes at him and dropped his sorry ass to the ground. I turned to look at the rest of the guys to see that they were staring with open mouths. There was complete silence in the class.

"She stood up to the Akatsuki." A kid said behind me. I turned to survey the class myself. They were fucking impressed.

"Not only that. But she stood up to their leader." Another kid said. Then the whole fucking class started cheering for me. WHAT!? Even the stupid fucking teacher clapped for me.

"Enough!" I yelled. Everything went quiet. "Don't cheer for me. If you don't know who I fucking am." I sneered at them. **Stupid assholes don't even know who I am, and yet they fucking cheer for me. **I don't know who spoke first but I was pissed now.

"I know who you are! Alexandra Espionage!" A boy yelled pointing a finger at me.

"What!?" The whole class shouted. Everyone recoiled in fear. Why? Because I was calm. Too fucking calm for the assholes.

"And how did you know?" I asked the boy. He smiled at me. "Don't smile at me." I said.

"Well... I sorta asked the office yesterday after you left." He said scratching his head like a fucking idiot.

"Now that you know my name. Do you know what other people call me?" I asked the whole class. My head snapped to Pein as he lifted himself from the floor.

"The bitch from hell." Pein said as he leaned against the wall. I smirked at him.

"And you all know how I got that name, right?" I asked. Everyone scampered out of the class as fast as they could. And by everyone, I mean fucking everyone. The nine guys who are called the Akatsuki stayed. The only ones who thought it was safe. I smirked at them. "You have balls, but that doesn't scare me." I said walking to the window. "Let's discuss this outside." I grabbed my bag and Ipod then jumped out the window. The third floor. A jump that doesn't even scare me.

"WOA!" Every single kid in the school rushed outside after I landed, leaving a crater in the concrete. I pulled a contraption out of my bag and pressed a button. The black ball expanded and seperated showing three speakers. Huge ones.

**I thank my uncle for this.** I thought hooking up my Ipod and selecting the most needed song. A Demons Fate by Within Temptation. "Be ready." I shouted to the nine guys as I pushed play and backed far away from the speakers. I turned to them and stood still. The base was extraordinary.

**"You'll burn this time**

**Seeing the violence**

**It's feeding my mind**

**No one is saving you**

**How can you find**

**A heaven in this hell?" **I send a kick in their direction. Not a normal kick. One that fucking flies! It hits them all and they get shoved back pretty fucking hard.

**"Leave it behind**

**Hearing your silence**

**It screams our goodbye**

**Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye**

**Let us go to waste." **They started attacking me, but next was my favourite part of the song. Why? Because I'm fucking unstoppable when it hits that part of the song.

**"Angels have faith**

**I don't want to be a part of his sin**

**I don't want to get lost in his world**

**I'm not playing this game**

**When the shadows remain in the light of day**

**On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate**

**He'll be falling from grace**

**Till the end of all his days**

**From the ashes of hate**

**It's a cruel demon's fate**

**On the wings of darkness**

**He's returned to stay**

**There will be no escape**

**Cause he's fallen far from grace."** A guy with a swirly mask lunges and I punch him in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him. He falls to the ground and I kick him hard in the head.

**What have you done?**

**Is this what you wanted?**

**What have you become?**

**His soul's not forsaken**

**You're walking alone**

**From heaven into hell**

**Now that you know**

**Your way in this madness**

**Your powers are gone**

**Your chains have been broken**

**You've suffered so long**

**You will never change." **The blue guy is next but I bring my fist right into his balls and he crumples to my feet, then I kick him in the head.

**Angels have faith**

**I don't want to be a part of his sin**

**I don't want to get lost in his world**

**I'm not playing this game." **The dude with silver hair tries to sneak up behind me but fails. I jump into the air and do a 360 kick that sends him into the side of the school.

**When the shadows remain in the light of day**

**On the wings of darkness**

**He'll retaliate**

**He'll be falling from grace**

**Till the end of all his days." **Some brown guy tries to land a punch but I knock him into unconciousness with a kick to the head.

**From the ashes of hate**

**It's a cruel demon's fate**

**On the wings of darkness**

**He's returned to stay**

**There will be no escape**

**Cause he's fallen far from grace." **Now a guy that is half black and half white attacks, but doesn't get far as I already have him in a strong headlock then bring my knee up to his face.

**Angels have faith**

**I don't want to be a part of his sin**

**I don't want to get lost in his world**

**I'm not playing this game." **Next was the perverted blonde and Pein. They attacked from both sides. That was unsuccessful as I do a split and bring my feet up in a handstand knocking them both to the ground.

**When the shadows remain in the light of day**

**On the wings of darkness**

**He'll retaliate**

**He'll be falling from grace**

**Till the end of all his days." **Some short redhead tries to attack me from behind. I dive to the ground and bring my foot up to his side. Then I twist and bring myself onto his back. I punch him in the head once and he's out.

**From the ashes of hate**

**It's a cruel demon's fate**

**On the wings of darkness**

**He's returned to stay**

**There will be no escape**

**Cause he's fallen far from grace." **The song ended and all nine guys were on the floor, bloody and bruised. I walked upto the speakers and turned off all the music, unplugged my Ipod and put the contraption away. I turned to the guys. "Better fucking luck next time." I said walking past them. My eyes caught the movement of someone. A black haired guy, standing at the door.

"That was good fighting." He commented. I looked at his clothes and sneered.

"You are part of their fucking gang." I snarled crossing my arms over my chest. "But since you didn't fight with them, I will be nice." I held my left hand out to him. "What's your name?" I asked as we shook.

"Itachi Uchiha." He said in a cool voice.

"Alex." I said in my own cool voice. "Why didn't you fight with them?" I asked, curious at his answer.

Itachi sighed. "They are idiots. Always looking for fights, girls and other things." He said in an irritated tone.

"I know how it fucking feels. I don't think they're gonna do that anymore." I said looking back at the others. "Bloody and bruised ego's." I turned back to Itachi with a smirk. "I think they learned their lesson. Can you give me their names?"I ask leaning against the wall next to Itachi.

He took a moment to respond. "You already know Pein. The one with the mask is Madara. The blue one is Kisame. The one with blond hair is Deidara. The guy who is half black and half white is Zetsu. The brown guy with the mask and stitches is Kakuzu. The one with the big mouth and silver hair is Hidan and the redhead is Sasori." Itachi said with a smirk when he finished and looked at everyone.

I laughed a deep throated laugh. "Pein, Madara, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori. The eight assholes who don't know their fucking place." I said turning to Itachi with a genuine smile. "You're not like them. You're a bad friend of theirs." I laughed and so did he.

"You have a point there." Itachi said with a smile as well. I looked down and remembered something.

"Hey.. Itachi." I looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure." He replies.

I hesitate for a moment before asking. "Can you be my first friend?" I turn my head away feeling the memories of my past coming back to me.

**I'm standing at the school gates, angry. I'm angry at the entire school and town. "What did I do to all of you?!" I yell picking up a rock and throwing it. The rock hits a person in the head. His friends turn to me and start punching me until it hurts to even move.**

**"You made a deal with the devil." One spat at me.**

**"No one will ever like you or be your friend." Another snarled kicking me in the ribs. I cough up blood. "You are destined to be alone forever." They left me on the ground to die. I cried and picked myself up, walking to my home slowly.**

**"I didn't make any deals." I cry hugging my knees on the floor of my small apartment. A form appears infront of me holding out a hand.**

**"You don't have to be alone. Sign a contract with me and you will never be alone." The figure says holding out a paper.**

**I wipe away my tears and look up at the figure. "Are you sure?" I ask.**

**"Positive dear one." I hold out my hand to the figure and take the contract. The paper cuts my finger and it drops onto the signature line. The figure grabs my left arm roughly and starts trailing its finger along my forearm.**

**"W-what are you doing?!" I yell trying to get my arm away. There is a stinging feeling and I see a snake tattoo form on my arm. A three-headed cobra.**

**"You are mine now." The figure laughs and disappears. I grab my arm and feel the tattoo move. The snake is alive!**

I unconciously grabbed my left arm with the bracelets and let a tear fall to the ground. Itachi shook my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"You spaced out. Yes I would like to be your friend." Itachi said. I felt my left arm burn and move. I ripped off the bracelets and saw the snake move dangerously around on my arm.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled watching the snake move up my arm and into my chest. Itachi stood there unable to help.

"You broke the contract. Therefore you must pay the price." The figure I saw ten years ago said appearing infront of me with its hand in my chest. I felt my heart being crushed and screamed.

"Alex!" I heard Itachi scream my name but it was too late. My lifeless body crumbled to the ground.

"You are too late to save her. She signed a contract and broke it by making a friend. She payed the price with her heart." The figure laughed and evaporated.

I could hear Itachi kneel next to my body but couldn't respond. "Why?" I felt a tear drop onto my face, Itachi's tear.

**I'm sorry.** Is my last thought. Then my soul was taken by the figure.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: OMG it soooo sad! -cries- I want to continue and give this story a different ending! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.


End file.
